


Nasophilia

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme on livejournal: "Fili's nose/anyone - it's big, it's sexy, it's NOSE."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nasophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as Fili/Kili because there's implications of a relationship between them and I tagged this as Bagginshield because chapter 2 is a bonus scene involving the pair.  
> Enjoy the filthy noseporn.

The night that the Company had spent in Rivendell had been a cold one, and the long hallways and cool stone floors of the quarters assigned to the dwarves allowed for drafts. Fili, for one, was terribly uncomfortable and after laying awake in the cold for what felt like hours, he threw the covers off himself and debated which of the party would have him in their bed.

He thought first of his brother or uncle, of course. He had shared the bed with one (or both) of them on more than one occasion. After he thought about it, Thorin was probably a poor choice given how cranky he was to be receiving the hospitality of elves. Kili was weeded out as an option too, since he had been exhausted after the scrambling of the day, and had made Fili promise not to wake him up. Fili had playfully called his brother a spoilsport, but had agreed anyways. They both knew that if their ended up in the same bed, in a room, alone, they would be too busy devouring each other to sleep.

He shivered when he dropped off the edge of the too-high bed, the stone floor chilling him to his very bones. He swaddled himself in his cloak and tiptoed out into the hall. It was dark but he remembered which dwarf (or hobbit or wizard) was in each room well enough.

Not that he needed to remember, for some of them. He passed three rooms out of which poured loud snores distinct to their sources, but Fili knew that neither Gloin, Bombur, or Gandalf would allow him to crawl into bed with them. He passed Bilbo’s room, but decided that the hobbit was too small to provide him with any heat. Right as he had narrowed down his options to either Bofur or Ori, he paused before a door. It took him a moment to remember whose room it was, but when he did, he smirked. Decision made.

The doors, crafted by elves, were light and opened without so much as a squeak, allowing Fili to enter the room in silence. He crept across the room as stealthily as he could, and removed his cloak, laying it on an armchair that rested in the corner of the room. He barely kept in his hiss at the cold and hurried quickly and quietly to slip into the bed.

As soon as he shifted his weight and got comfortable in the bed, warmed to a toasty perfect temperature by its occupant he went still and allowed sleep to take him. He had barely been laying there for a minute when the mattress shifted and a thick arm encircled his waist and pulled him against a hairy chest. The hot flesh surrounding him was nearly overwhelming, and the arm around him was strong and heavy and held him very tightly. He feared for a moment that he had picked the wrong dwarf and was about to bed thrown out.

He felt Dwalin’s voice before he heard it, a lot rumble, husky with sleep. “What’re you up to whelp?”

“S’cold,” Fili answered, and would have snuggled closer if he could. Dwalin was big and broad and hairy and hot and Fili wondered why he did not do this more often.

“N’ thassall?” Dwalin rumbled after a moment and Fili paused to consider the question. If nothing else he was young and energetic, and he literally never said no to sex. If their snuggling turned into anything more, he certainly would not turn it away.

“S’all I came for,” he mumbled. “But if you’ve got somethin’ else in mind, I’m all yours.”

Dwalin snorted and moved his arm, catching the younger dwarf’s furry chin and tilting his head up. He craned his neck to kiss Fili, their noses bumping so much that Fili tilted his head, angling the kiss so that each respective large nose prodded at cheeks instead of each other.

Fili found it sexy every time Dwalin’s nose rubbed and bumped against his own. He rarely kissed any of the other dwarves he dallied with besides his brother, whose nose was not nearly on par with the majority of the party. He did not address it because he knew it was an insecurity of Kili’s, but he always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone with a nose as large as his and instantly knew he wanted to get his nose involved sexually in this tryst with Dwalin. It was not something he has ever thought of before, but here, with Dwalin… why not?

Fili sucked Dwalin’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard on in, reveling in the older dwarf’s responsive growl and the way both his hands moved to grope at Fili’s bare back, sliding lower. They moved to his front to unfasten the silky smooth drawstring pants the elves had provided for him to sleep in, then back around his waist, seizing a handful of muscular rump and pulling their pelvises together. Dwalin slept nude whenever it was warm enough and so Fili felt the warm damp tip of Dwalin’s impressive erection pressed between their furry bellies.

Fili released Dwalin’s lip from between his teeth and sucked eagerly at it. He cackled internally at how swollen it already was, and he knew it would be noticeable the next morning for sure. He also knew Dwalin would not complain about the mark, but he would give it back to Fili tenfold at his first chance. He looked forward to the delightful soreness that awaited him on the next day’s journey. Every ache and bruise would just turn him on, though, reminding him of this night and everything Dwalin would do to him. Kili would be insanely jealous, mostly of Dwalin because he liked to have his brother all to himself.

Dismissing the jealous pissy wrath of his brother he would likely face the next day, Kili shifted in Dwalin’s grip until he had access to the cords of muscle in his throat, broad shoulders and firm pectorals. He ran tongue and teeth over raised scar tissue, of which Dwalin had copious amounts, and made a point to leave as many of his own marks as he could manage. Everywhere his mouth went, his nose followed, dragging along skin that was alive with sensation and prodding at new love bruises, eliciting hisses and groans from the larger dwarf under him. Fili delighted in every little sound he wrung from Dwalin, a typically quiet dwarf unless taken with drink.

Those sounds did not form actual words until Fili had thrown the blankets aside and settled on his hands and knees between Dwalin’s legs and had taken to leaving little red marks and rapidly-purpling bruises on the inside of his thighs. He let his nose brush against Dwalin’s balls occasionally, which made his breath hitch in his throat.

“R’ya doin’ that on purpose lad? With yer nose?”

Fili paused, caught in the act. He was glad for the darkness when he felt his cheeks burn. “Uh – no. Not really. Why – uh – d’you like it?”

Dwalin snorted. “Y’could say that.”

Fili frowned, puzzled by the vague response, and was just about to ask what that was supposed to mean when Dwalin’s hands shot out and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back down and humping away at the Durin heir’s face, rubbing his cock up and down the side of Fili’s nose. It took him a moment to catch on to what the older dwarf was doing but once he did he improvised, supplementing with laps of his tongue whenever there was skin within reach of his mouth. He did not doubt he probably looked ridiculous with his mouth gaping open, tongue flailing, and eyes half closed to avoid getting a dick in one of them. That did not matter though, because Dwalin was grunting and rutting against him like he literally could not get enough.

Almost faster than Fili believed possible, Dwalin’s thrusts became erratic, he gripped Fili’s hair to hard he thought he was going to rip a handful out, and then it was over. Dwalin’s hips twitched as he spurted hot seed all over Fili’s face and in his hair. They sat for what seemed like hours, Dwalin catching his breath and regaining his composure, while Fili blinked through the cum gummed up in his eyelashes.

“That was…” Fili finally mumbled, not moving a muscle besides the ones needed to blink, breathe, and talk. “…how was that?”

“Bloody fantastic,” Dwalin replied without a moment’s hesitation, still dazed, lost in post-orgasmic bliss.

“Right,” Fili nodded vaguely. “And you just fucked my nose.”

“Aye.”

“And this is something you have done before?”

“No,” he answered, and then when he saw how blank Fili was, elaborated. “But when ya started foolin’ around n’ rubbin’ against me with it, I couldnae stop myself. Yer nose is just so…”

“…so?”

“…big.” Dwalin breathed, growing distant again.

“…you like big noses,” Fili let out a long breath, as if the idea was exhausting to him. “Sexually.”

“Aye,” he affirmed, and then scowled at Fili’s incredulous cum-covered face. “That a problem, brat?”

“It is when I’m getting nothing out of it,” Fili groused, but all he got from Dwalin in response was a hungry smirk before he pounced on the younger dwarf. And, well… when one is in bed with someone who gives blowjobs like Dwalin does, one learns to stop complaining.


	2. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he doesn't know exactly what is going on, Mister Baggins is horrified.

“Stop that,” Thorin said, pulling the pillow that Bilbo was trying to suffocate himself with away from him.

Bilbo groaned, sitting up and then flopping back down on the bed. “All I want is to sleep…”

“You can sleep tomorrow night,” Thorin told him, sitting up on his elbow and watching the hobbit with a bemused smile. “Though if you would settle down and stop squirming so much, I am certain sleep would take you.”

Bilbo rolled towards Thorin, laying face-down on the mattress and mumbling into it. “But I just _can’t_! Don’t they know a thing about discretion or decency?”

“I will admit that discretion is not Fili’s strong point, but I not think that _you_ can give him a lesson in decency.”

When Bilbo looked up at him in confusion Thorin smirked and slid a hand under the blanket, groping at his cute little hobbit butt, which earned him a yelp of ‘Thorin!’ in return.

“Perhaps _you_ can’t lecture him on decency, but I could! I’d always been a respectable hobbit, until you came along and corrupted me!” Bilbo’s cheeks were coloured with a charming blush, and Thorin’s arm moved to wind around the halfling’s waist, pulling him so close they were pressed together.

“Well there, Mister Respectable Hobbit Bilbo Baggins, perhaps we ought to partake in some of that ‘corruption’, make our own indecent sounds, and keep them up all night,” Thorin said playfully, going into Dwarven King Thorin mode. “They will rue the day they chose to keep us up with their raucous sex sounds.”

Bilbo just rolled his eyes.

“If I were a truly merciless being, I would make you regret how difficult you are sometimes,” Thorin said, giving Bilbo back his pillow and rearranging him so they were spooned together, Bilbo’s back to his chest. “You are lucky I’m not,” His arm slid up Bilbo’s side to find his hand and intertwine their fingers together. “I will talk to Fili in the morning.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo mumbled, snuggling back against his prince, getting as close as possible. “Good night, Thorin.”

“And you, Halfling.”


End file.
